You Finish It (Akward Moment)
by Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: Anne finds something odd in her super hero daughter's room.
1. Chapter 1

You Finish It.

Challenge One: Write a scene and leave it as a challenge for others to finish. The scene can be used at the beginning or anywhere in the story but it has to be in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the psychosis that makes me think up this shit. Also on a side note I've edited this thing three times since putting it up. If someone sees any other mistakes I have made that I need to correct feel free to let me know. Thanks.

Scene 1: Awkward moment.

Dr. Anne Possible took it as a note on how tired she was that she didn't notice the high tech motorcycle parked in her garage until she bumped her head into the handle bars. The fact that said bike was parked upside down from the ceiling of the garage barely registered with her was probably more of a statement of the weirdness that was her family than she cared to speculate on at eight in the morning.

Taking a moment to study the slick high tech machine she usually would have been brimming with questions such as how does it stay up there like that and how fast can it go. Instead after spending the last few days at an very tiring Brain Surgeon's convention where she had to show not one but three new procedures she had developed she only had one simple question in mind.

How was she going to clean the skid marks off her ceiling, and who was she going to make do it?

Putting thoughts of the weird vehicle aside for a moment she went into the house proper with every intention to fall into a deep exhausted sleep in either her bed or the first comfy chair she came across. A sore muscle in her neck made itself know as she started up the stairs and she had a moment to wish her husband was home to give her one of his semi famous neck messages. For a man that spent most of his days working with rockets and computers he sure knew how to loosen up the pains that came with a high stress job. She joking told him on regular basis that was one of the reasons she stayed married to him.

But she knew she would have to wait for a least two more days for him and the boys to get back. One of his co-workers was introducing a new cleaner burning rocket fuel and James had allowed their two super genius twins to accompany him to the presentation. That is after four days of the only words the two spoke to there father being "Please, Please, Please." The two had even called his cell on a few occasions just repeating that phrase over and over again. Their father had planned on taking them anyway but had waited to see how long they would keep asking. It had lasted till the day before they left.

As she reached the top of the stairs about to turn left to head to her room the faint sound of movement and a whispered voice drew her attention the other direction to her daughter's room. She felt a little less tired for a second as a very maternal instinct to check on her oldest child came over her.

While the world at large knew her as Kim Possible the teen hero to Anne she will always be her little Kimmie. While she had every confidence in her daughter's ability to take care of anything the super villains threw at her didn't mean Anne didn't worry about her daughter. There was more to life than saving the world and Anne often worried that Kim would let something small like normal life cause her more harm than a death ray ever could. So she took any opportunity to check on her daughter she could, without her stubborn offspring knowing it of course.

As she got closer to her daughter's door she picked up two noises that puzzled her. One she could hear someone snoring loudly and second she herd Kim's shower running. Did her daughter fall asleep while getting the shower ready? While she and James made really good money between them her husband was a stickler about bills and wasting stuff in general. She would have to have a talk with her daughter about not wasting water.

As she walked into her daughter's room she noticed that the loud snoring was coming from a person sized lump on Kim's bed that was covered by Kim's comforter and sure enough the sound of the shower was coming from Kim's bathroom. Placing the best, "you should know better," face that her fatigue would allow her she walked over to wake her daughter up. If she had been more awake she may have noticed the two odd costumes lying on the floor in pile with Kim mission's clothes. A pure white one and one made of reds and blues. That probably still wouldn't have prepared her for what happened a second before her hand reached the blanket.

A second before the neuro surgeon touched the blanket the form underneath it launched itself skywards at such a speed that caused a much undignified squeak of fear to escape her as she stumbled back falling very ungracefully on her butt.

At the start of her career she had worked in a ER for a short while and developed a skill for quickly filling away all major details about a situation at a moment's glance. It was a skill that came in very handing in raising her superhero daughter and twin boys that liked to experiment with enough rocket fuel to level Middelton three times over. It was a skill that kicked in as she pulled herself to her feet.

First a young man had just jumped out of Kim's bed. Second said young man was naked as the day he was born. Third the young man didn't have blonde hair, freckles, and or a naked mole rat hanging around him so he was not Ron Stoppable. Anne secretly suspected it would be if she ever found a boy in Kim's room. Third the boy was also clinging to the roof by just his fingertips. "Don't suppose if I told you this was just some kind of freaky dream you would believe me?" The boy asked with a blush that Mrs. Possible could tell was turning into a full body one.

"No," came the icy reply.

"Yeah didn't think so," the boy said actually turning away from Anne's gaze. "KIM!" the boy shouted before realizing he was still stuck to the ceiling, naked, in front of what was probably Kim's mother. With a grace that would have most Olympic level athletes green with envy he dropped down from where he had been doing an impression of a chandler that the Marque de Sod would have had in his home and wrapped himself up in the discarded blanket.

Anne Possible opened her mouth to bombard the unknown teen with questions when the door to Kim's bathroom opened and she turned to face the naked girl that exited only to blink for a second. The girl wasn't her daughter.

The girl had flawless brown skin, Anne could tell it was flawless because like the boy the girl was completely naked except for the guest towel she was using to dry her hair. "Peter what are you yelling about out here? This much noise would even wake Nova from one of his famous power naps." The grin on the girl's lips disappeared as she noticed Mrs. Possible's presence in the room. The towel that had been working the shower water out of her long maim of brunette hair was suddenly held in front of her at a quick, and mostly unsuccessful, attempt to hide her nudity. "Hi you must be Dr. Possible," a blush and a sheepish expression came to the beautiful girl's cheeks as she addressed the matriarch of the house. "Kim told us a lot about you."

An audible gasp followed by a flash of red hair and pale skin drew Anne's attention to the direction of the bathroom to notice someone had ducked behind the bathroom door. "Kimbarly Anne Possible that had better be you and you better get out here this second to explain why my house has become a nudist colony." Finely taking notice of the other two sets of clothes on the floor and realizing what they were added. "And I want secret identities not superhero names." This statement both impressed and deeply concerned the two half covered people in the room with the brain surgeon.

Kim Possible had faced everything from natural disasters to golfing super villains without so much as batting an eye. Most challenges she faced she saw with a sort of detached nonchallentness that boarder on arrogance for the trouble involved with the adventure. Her almost legendary courage faltered at the idea of stepping out into her room and facing her mother. A secret wish that Shego would crash through her window to attack ran through her mind as she wrapped the last dry towel around herself and stepped out into her room. At the look on her mother's usually peaceful face the idea of facing a pissed off plasma throwing super villainess defiantly seemed like the easier of the two task.

The safer one as well.

For a second the teen hero thought about using a variant of her puppy dog pout to ease the situation but one look into her mother's eyes remind her that only worked on her father and would probably only annoy the older women more than she already was. When her mother had that particular look in her eyes the truth, and only the truth, would save her hide. At least she hoped.

"Hi, Mom," her voice sounded sheepish and timid even to her. "I've seen you meet my friends." If possible her mother's stern look became even more server at that statement. "Names Kimmie, I don't hear anyone providing them," Dr. Possible added as a vain the Tweebs had dubbed the "Your Grounded Vain" started to visually pulsate.

"Yeah this is," the young hero stopped eyes briefly locking with first the girl's then the boy's. She had never bothered with a secret identity, but these two had and guarded theirs closely. They had shared them with her but did she have the right to reveal them even to her mother. The girl was the first to nod to her unasked question followed by the young man, although his was much more hesitant. She had learned he guarded his identity much more furiously than his female comrade and the fact that he trusted her enough to let this out touched Kim deeply.

"This is Ava Ayala otherwise known as White Tiger," she said motioning towards the dark skinned girl. "and this is Peter Parker, Spider Man." With an mind blowing grace the boy front flipped over Mrs. Possible's head landing on the other side of the room besides the redheaded teen. Somehow he had managed to keep the blanket covering him preserving what was left of his modesty. "You forgot the Amazing part. It's like a tribe called quest you have to say the whole thing." A double elbow from both girls caused Peter to add, "Shutting up now."

Stealing herself for what she said next she found her left arm around Peter's waist as her right found it's way into Ava's hand who had walked to the other side of the red head so that she could flank her to show their support for her next statement. "They are my boyfriend and girlfriend."

Peter's spider sense gave him a few seconds warning so he was able to catch Dr. Anne Possible before she hit the floor when she fainted dead away.

Author's Notes and Explanations: Okay the challenge goes like this. Use the above scene and finish it. I plan on doing my own take but want to see what others can do with this sitch.

I read weirdbard's Trio stories featuring Shego, Ron, and Kim in a three-way relationship and a scene in it very much inspired this one. Being new to this site I don't know if ediqit would require me to have to seek out his permeation seeing how this is a totally different scene I would like to give a shout out to the man and his really good stories. Suggest if you haven't read them to do that now.

Also I don't feel the need to approve anyone answering this challenge. The fact that you think it's an interesting enough idea to pen your own story is far more than enough I would ask that anyone that does show me the story when it's posted as I would really love to read your take on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've decided to go ahead and try to answer my own challenge. Got a few ideas I want to try that I hope you all will like. Please let me know what you think. Even if it's to criticize my rather messed up grammar, or to actually add helpful hints I would love to hear either. (a side note about the grammar I have edited the first chapter at least three times since posting it. So I'm learning)

Scene 2

Anne Possible was having the most wonderful dream. She was being carried down the stair by a mysterious and very strong young man. While the good doctor couldn't even fathom the idea of cheating on her faithful James she had naughty dreams and fantasy many times in the past. After all she was a healthy woman in her sexual prime.

This dream felt different somehow. She felt it was fighting off her having to face something. Something that disturbed her view of the way things in her world worked. It was something she was supposed to be fixing. But the strong arms that held her kept that at bay for a second.

But even in sleep her mind was working overtime. The young hansom man in this dream didn't fit with what she usually dreamed about. In her waking world she very much preferred her men to be highly intelligent. James hadn't been the first person she dated that went on to make a name for themselves in the field of science and study. Even Drew, who she would never ever admit to her daughter that she had dated briefly in college, had gone on to make his name for his scientific achievements. Of course that had been more along the lines of mad science than actual work but still she figured it mattered here.

But in her dreams she had always had dreams of the more how they say Herculean built specimens of the male gender. She had never found anyone of the overly muscled, or highly athlete, type that she could carry on a descent conversation with, which was the one main reason she would never have dated one even on a dare. But she would be horribly lying if she had said she didn't find the eye candy appealing.

But although the young man carrying her defiantly felt strong enough to be into weight lifting his body didn't match the type. He had more of a swimmer's body. All lean lines and slick muscles. He looked more like he should be having far more trouble carrying her weight. But he lifted her up like she weighted no more than a small child.

The man's eyes looked down into hers with concern, and Anne couldn't help the smile that came to her. He was hansom in an honest boy next door kind of way. Then her eyes bulged as a memory flashed of where she had seen him before. He had been hanging naked from the roof in her daughter's room. With a start she realized that she had been awake for the last few seconds but her confused mind had thought she was still dreaming.

Dr. Possible started to shove Peter in the chest as she came awake with a look of panic on her face. Having long hours of holding onto frightened people while he webbed them to safety he automatically held her tighter so she wouldn't fall. "I think she's awake Kim?" he shouted behind him.

"Put. Me. Down." Anne's demand came through clinched teeth as she stared daggers into the wall crawling heroes eyes. Quickly and with as much care as if he was handling a time bomb he set her on her feet. All the time repeating a mantra in his head, I've faced Dr. Doom I am not afraid of Kim's mom over and over. He hoped sometime soon he believed it.

Anne took a second to get her bearings. She noticed that they were in the living room of her house where it looked like the boy, Peter, was about to set her down on their couch. He had carried her down from her daughter's room where she fainted, something she felt more than a little embarrassed about, to their living room and the skinny guy didn't even seem slightly winded from the physical strain. Again she remember the thoughts she had when she thought she was still dreaming about his strength and just wondered how strong the boy was, and just what the heck he really was. Looking at the trio of teens standing in front of her she stop the sigh of relief that they were now dressed from escaping her lips. She had a mortifying mental image of Peter having to carry her while still in the buff.

Kimmie had put her mission clothes back on and for once Anne frond at the mid drift she was showing. Her daughter was still having trouble meeting her mother's gaze directly. The other two had donned their super hero customs but had not put their mask on.

Ava wore a white body suit with tiger stripes on her abdomen. She had a green jewel of some kind cut in the shape of a cat's head attached to her belt. Also tucked into her belt was a white mask that had cat ears. Anne noticed that her gloves ended in claws.

Peter's was a red and white assemble that had a symbol of a spider in the middle of the chest. He held his mask in his hand and Anne could tell that not wearing it while in costume was bothering the boy. The suspicious part of her brain wondered just what the boy had to hide from that made him want his mask so much.

"You okay mom," Kim said her concern for her mother so honesty written on her face that Anne felt her temper fade a bit. "If Peter hadn't caught you when you would have a nasty fall," the mention of the boy who she had found in her daughter's bed brought her worry back to fold. As well as a bit of her red headed temper she had kept a handle on since her daughter had been born. It would shock all three of her kids if they knew of the anger issues she had in her younger days.

"I'll be fine Kimmie once I found out just what is going on here," as she spoke she ran her hand through her ruffled hair trying to bring her locks, and herself, under some semblance of control. She felt her fatigue return to her for a moment reminding her that she hadn't been to bed yet. "Okay kitchen table now everyone. You have a story to tell and I need some coffee to figure this all out."

As her mother practically stomped into the kitchen Kim Possible turned to her two lovers. "Sorry guys she's usually not this bad."

Ava had always been a level head on a team that's members more often than not led the way with their passions more than their brains placed a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder. "It's okay Kim I think we just gave her quite a shock is all. She'll come around after we lay it all on the line for her."

"And if not," Peter added with a mischievous grin on his face to hide his nervousness. "I web the whole family and we kidnap you to the Helicarrier and tell Fury we need witness protection." Both girls grinned at their lover's attempt to lighten the mood. They turned and entered the kitchen together.

If only Peter didn't secretly feel it would be easier to get Wolverine into anger management classes than to face the pissed off mother in the other room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The trio set had not said a thing once they had set at the family dining table while Dr. Anne Possible made herself a cup of the strongest coffee she had drank since her med school days. The silence continued until the Doctor finished her first cup in two drinks and poured her a second.

The caffeine had an almost visible calming effect on the women as she set down. All trace of anger they had seen on her earlier was gone, but not the authority than came from her voice. "Okay who is going to start this tale?" A looked passed between the three heroes and Anne noticed they seemed to be having one of those private conversations that couples or friends that had been together for years seemed able to do. She and James and done it on a few occasions and she seen Kim and Ron do it. How did these three get that close so soon? Another cold feeling of dread started deep in her stomach.

Ava spoke first, "Not to show any disrespect Mrs. Possible but we have to have a rule of sorts first before we begin."

"It's Dr. Possible and what is this rule," Anne was happy that her words didn't come out sounding pissed. She knew from long practice that getting angry right now would only cause more problems not solve the current ones.

Peter picked up the conversation next. "You see me and Tiger are part of an S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned super hero team and this tale involves our teammates both in and out of their costumes." Another meaningful looked passed between him and the brunette girl. "Me and Tiger have decided to share with you who we really are because quite frankly we love your daughter." Anne noticed that the boy used the word love with no hesitation. She wondered if that meant he was sincere or just too young to really know what love is. "But we can't speak for our teammates and their secrets are frankly not ours to give."

"So what are you saying young man?" Anne asked adding the young man part to remind the teen just who was the adult here in this situation.

"No disrespect but if you insist that we tell you any of our teammates identities we will have to end this conversation right now." Anne met the determined eyes of the boy setting next to her daughter across the table from her and saw that she had been wrong. She was older than this Spider-Man but he was no mere child. The steel she saw in his eyes only came from one source. How much pain had Peter endured during his short life? What had the wise cracking teen seen that put such iron in his gaze?

Looking over at Ava she saw the same determination mirrored there as in Peter's. She didn't catch the hint of pain the boy seemed to carry around but she still had fierceness there, for a second she could picture that same look under the girl's mask as she charged into battle against super villains. Whoever these two were, and where ever they came from, someone or something had forged them into something hard. For a second she wondered if her Kimmie had those hard eyes when facing Draken or Dementor. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I will not ask you to break a trust for me," Anne said her views of the two going up a bit at their loyalty to their teammates. "But I do want to know what is going on here. First what is S.H.I.E.L.D and second I get the feeling from you two you've been doing this super hero thing for a while so why haven't I herd of you?" Than another question popped into her head, one she felt stupid for not thinking of earlier. "And if you met Kimmie on some kind of mission where is Ron?"

Another looked passed between the three in silent conversation. That little trick was starting to get on Anne's nerves but she held her temper in check and waited for them to answer. "Will you see mom," Kim started stumbling over the words. "Peter and Ava aren't exactly from around here."

"Where are they from then Kimme?"

Peter was the next to speak up next. "How much do you know about multi-verse theory and magic, not the stage stuff but real hocus pocus?" Anne answered that she never herd of multi-verse theory outside of a Space Passage episode, and she didn't really believe in magic.

"That the way I felt before Iron Fist, he's one of our teammates, introduced me to Stephen Strange. And no I'm not going against the secret identity rule that's his real name. Although most call him Dr. Strange because he was a world famous surgeon before he became super Merlin." Peter was almost able to hide the smirk as a picture of Dr. Possible wearing Strange's outfit crossed his mind. His grin was wiped out as his mental image of Dr. Possible Sorceress Supreme turned him into a toad. He also saw his Good Spidey and Bad Spidey cracking up behind her. With a mental shrug he dispelled the image wondering for the hundredth time if he should see a shrink.

"Will that part will explain itself out anyway," Ava said taking up the story. "Our part in it started when a villain by the name of the Green Goblin decided to steal a stone from the New York National History Museum called the Key Stone."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Another time and place. New York City a few days ago.

Spider-Man released his web-line flipping over the air in a move that would have broken most traipse artist's necks if they attempted it, easily dodging the blast of glue from Trapster's weapon. He seemed to float in midair for a moment till gravity reasserted itself bringing him crashing back down to earth, feet first into the Trapster's chest.

The blow sent the villain sliding across the asphalt to collide with a mailbox across the street. His backpack glue canister absorbed most of the force from his unscheduled flight but the wind still left his longs in a rush that left him gasping. "What's wrong Glue Stick?" Spider-Man taunted as he webbed up Trapster's goggles. "Can't find any work with decent super villains that you still got to work for the not so jolly Green Gobby?"

"I'd work for anyone that gave me the chance to glue that trap of yours shut," Trapster ripped his goggles off about to launch another verbal assault on his wall crawling foe. As soon as his goggles were off and he could see his vision filled with said wall crawler's foot a second before in impacted with his head. The kick spun the villain a full 360 degrees before he landed on the ground unconscious.

"Sorry Glue Stick," Spider-Man said as he turned his attention to the area in front of Museum and the battleground it had become. "But I'm not here for minions. I've got a boss fight waiting."

He saw that his teammates had paired off against the Frightful Four. The Wizard was using his anti-gravity disk to float several parked car around him using them to shield himself from Iron Fist who was using the vehicles as spring boards to carry himself closer to the high tech crook. Power Man, being the only one of the team with enough muscle power to stand up to her, had Thundra in a full nelson arm lock that the super strong women couldn't break. Having no leverage on the powerful teen required to break free the super villain resigned herself to petty insults. Everything from Luke's hair style to his ancestry was a target of her wraith. A rather creative statement about his mother caused the teen hero to kick her legs out from under her in annoyance giving her even less leverage than before.

White Tiger was facing off with Klaw. Klaw's body was living sound in an android suite, which one would think would make him hard for a hand to hand fighter to take on. White Tiger was proving this thought wrong as she would charge in dodging his sonic cannon, strike with either a kick or a claw strike, then dart out of the way with the grace of a dancer. Her attacks were designed to wear her opponent down till they slipped up and she could take them out. From the frustrated look on Klaw's android face was any indication it was working.

Time seemed to slow down for Peter for a second as Tiger bent backwards into a backflip that caused her to flow around another of Kaw's sonic blast. For a second his senses sharpened and every detail of her athletic body in her skin tight outfit was in clear definition to him. He could tell where her stomach muscles tightened as she pulled her legs in tight into a roll before landing on her feet and lunging into Klaw's defenses again to land a solid blow to his head. The outline of the sports bra and thong she wore were so clear to him that for a moment he thought that he might be able to make out the color of each.

With a shake of his head he brought himself back to the here and now. Despite all the wisecracks he made in a fight he never let his head get out of the life and death situations he found himself in on a regular basis. But lately, even when lives were on the line, he kept having moments like that when the fact that White Tiger was an attractive girl of his own age would seem to fog over everything else going on. It had been happening a lot more frequently lately and frankly he was starting to get a little bit worried.

Back fully in what he deemed "super hero mode" he touched the small button behind his ear to check on the last member of his team. "Nova you trash those toys of the Wizard's yet, or do you need more time to play why we do all the work?"

The second they had arrived on the scene the Wizard had hit a button on his gauntlet causing twelve bowling ball shaped robot things to rise into the air firing lasers at anything that moved. "Now heroes you can stay and fight us, or stop my little destructo balls from causing the deaths of so many poor innocent bystanders." Nova for once gave his response in action before words by taking to the air destroying six of the twelve in his first pass. The other six had taken off in different directions. "I've got this Web-Head," Nova said with a grin before his voice was drowned out by a sonic boom as he took off after the rest of the machines leaving his teammates to stop the museum hist.

"Down to two Webs," Nova's response crackled over the mike in Spider-Man's ear. "Don't worry I'll be back to show you guys how to save the day in no time," Spider-Man's response to his annoying teammate died in his throat as an explosion from the Museum's front entrance drew his attention to his real target in this fight.

Five brave security guards stood their ground as the giant green skinned monstrosity that had once been Norman Osborn charged the doors to the museum. With a bestial roar he swept through the men like they were nothing more that dust in his path. He didn't stop his charge until the double doors exploded inward from the force of his passing.

Already leaping into the air and launching a web-line from each hand he shouted through the open channel of the transmitter built into his mask to his other teammates. "Going after Gobby you guys wrap this up." His web lines caught just above the new larger doors Green Goblin had created. Using all his enhanced spider strength he pulled launching himself into the building.

His teammates' responses rang in his ears as he entered the building at breakneck speed. Three male members of his team words ran along the lines of "Kick his ass Spider," although Iron Fist's response sounded like a line from a 70s martial arts movie the meaning was still the same, but it was White Tiger's half whispered, "Be careful," that caught him for a moment. He wondered if it was his imagination, or hormones, but he was sure that he heard much more emotion there then he expected.

Once more he put the weird thoughts and feelings that had been popping up more and more frequency around his cat suited teammate and got his head back into the game. Swinging over a statue of a T-Rex that filled the first large room he entered he caught a glimpse of the Goblin running into an exhibit area with the words, "Mysterious Jewels of Ancient Times" over the doors. Another blast from his web-shooters to change his direction in midair and he found himself in the same doorway. The Goblin was on the other side of the room using his claws, and inhuman strength, to rip the lid off of one of the displays at the far end of the room. Spider-Man noticed there was no other visible way out of the room besides the one that he now blocked. Good now maybe he could end this madness once and for all.

"GOBLIN!" his shout carried all the rage and feeling of betrayal he held towards this monster that had once been a man that he respected a great deal. A man that not only betrayed him by embracing this madness, but Peter's best friend Harry as well, the man's only son.

"Ah, Spider-Man," Goblin spoke, his voice still having that slick businessman sound to it that Osborn had used as the head of OsCorps for years. Only now his voice was a few octanes lower and with a slight animal growl to it. "I was wondering if you would be involved in my little enterprise here." Yellow pupil-less eyes shown with menace as he powered up the energy gauntlet of the high tech armor he wore, the Goblin launched a blast of lightning towards he foe.

His spider sense going off like a angry in the back of his head Spider-Man was already in motion before the Goblin's arm was even fully raised. The blast scorched the ground where he had been standing a second ago as he launched himself into the air. Using a combination of his agility and spider sense he went into an aerial dance as he moved closer to his foe. The lightning like strikes from Osborn's gauntlet keep up a steading stream of fire trying to land a solid blow on his lithe opponent.

Spider-Man gave himself over completely to his spider sense, his body reacting automatically to the warnings his danger sense was sending him. His unnatural reflexes, aided by the intense that Nick Fury had he going through since he joined S.H.E.I.L.D., allowed him to barely consciously follow his body's movements as he got closer and closer to his enemy. Of course this didn't mean his mind wasn't at work, no his mental capacities were busy firing off every smart remark he could think off while he dodged.

"What wrong Gobby being turned into the Grinch's ugly sister make you near sighted as well," a blast flew so close to Peter's head he could smell ozone. "Maybe I should wear a blind fold, you know so we can be on even ground," Another display exploded into pieces. "Maybe you would feel better if we could set this game to the preschool setting?" The spot where his foot had been a second ago gets a long burn mark all the way back into the main room. "Sorry no stuffed teddy for you better let the next little girl play," the section of the roof that he had pushed off exploded outward giving a clear view of the empty room above. "Great shooting Tex, you're a credit to blind gunmen everywhere," the last blast was almost point blank into the web slinger's face. Spider-Man sided stepped to the right turning the dodge into a spinning kick to the side of the Goblin's head the launched the large monster crashing into four of the displays on left side of the room. Glass, rare stones, jewels, and several metal pieces that had made up the cases flew in all directions as the blow almost through Goblin through the wall.

Looking back down the corridor he had crossed to reach the Green Goblin Spider-Man almost fell flat on his face with shock. There was nothing left undamaged in the exhibit area except the two displays that had been on the opposite side of Osborn than where Spidey had kicked him. So much for keeping the collateral damage down, the hero thought. Nick is going to yell at me.

His spider sense ringing in his head saved his life again as bent backwards a second before a green clawed fist filled the space his head had been occupying a second ago. "DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!" the enraged Green Goblin roared causing the glass in the two remaining cases to shake from the force.

The super villain through a boxer's combo that Spider-Man weaved through jumping back to get some distance between them. With his speed and agility he could jump around the Goblin for hours without so much as him scratching his mask given enough room, but in close quarter combat the Goblin's greater strength and tough hide gave him a large edge. Apparently the Green Goblin agreed. With a cross between a snarl and a grin formed on his lips as he closed the gap between the two before even Spider-Man could get his balance enough to jump away.

The warning his spider sense sent him caused him to have a rare moment of panic as he through a straight jab into the attack villain's side. The blow would have shattered every rib in a normal person's rib cage, Osborn didn't even grunt from pain as he pressed his attack.

An upper cut to Peter's chin launched the arachnid hero into the air, Goblin's follow up haymaker caught Spider-Man before his feet had even touched the ground from the first blow driving the air from his lungs as well as launching him like a human rocket down the corridor and out the way he had entered. He caught a glimpse of the tyrannosaurus skeleton before he impacted into it. The next instant the bones of the once mighty predator came raining down on him.

Spider-Man had a moment of vertigo and pain as he fought to stay conscious. The blows from the monster Doc Ock had turned Norman Osborn into was bad enough, but add to that dropping a 6 metric ton T-Rex skeleton on him was taxing even to his impressive stamina.

With a start that cause him to push even harder against the fossilized bones that buried him he realized something. The Green Goblin hadn't come out after him to finish the job, knowing how driven Norman Osborn had been, and how insane he now was as the Goblin that could mean only one thing. Whatever he came here for was more important to him than finishing off Spider-Man.

With a surge of super human strength Peter freed himself from the rubble just in time to see the Green Goblin exit the ruined exhibit area a cat the ate the canary look on his gruesome face. In his right hand he held a green jewel about the size of a baseball and his left he held what at first Peter had mistaken for large thermos, one of the ones construction workers used for soup during New York's cold winters, except this thermos had high tech looking lights and buttons on it.

With a lough that could he heard throughout the building the Green Goblin held both objects high into the air. "Now no one wall will be able to bar my way. The world will be wide open to me." Spider-Man fought the dizziness that still assaulted him, he knew he was still too dazed to risk attacking the villain but at least he wished he could remember his dozen or so quips he kept at the ready for when they started doing the stereotypical evil laugh, which they all seemed to do at some point.

Placing the jewel into a slot at the top of the device he flipped a switch powering up the device. The look of triumph was wiped off his face as something strange happened to the device. A distortion of some kind started from the machine, it looked like the very air was a pond that had a stone violently thrown into its center. The ripple hit the Goblin with enough force to throw the massive monster backwards, the gauntlet on is right arm that had been holding the device exploded with a flash of energy that caused him to cry out in pain and surprise.

The device floated in midair for a moment with the strange rippling effect flowing out it for about a four foot diameter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his team enter the room. Nova's return to the fight and made it easy for them to soundly defeat the Frightful Four, but the wall crawler's eyes stayed on the strange event happen in front of him. Green energy the same bright color of the jewel started running up and down the cylinder, and then the machine shot into the air as if fired from a gun straight up fifty feet to the ceiling above where it exploded with a green light that had the gathered heroes covering their eyes from its brilliance.

The strange device was gone replace by four figures that hung in the air for a split second before gravity reminded them of its law. With four screams of fright they started to plummet to the ground below. Spider-Man and his team moved on auto pilot that long hours of train had ingrained into them. They didn't even need to communicate verbally as they moved to save the four strangers.

Nova was a yellow streak as he swooped in grabbing a raven haired woman with green skin right out of the air. Iron Fist and White Tiger both grabbed one of Power Man's wrists; with a heave the super powered teen from Harlem launched both the heroes into the air. His aim was true as Iron Fist caught a blue skinned man and Tiger caught a blonde boy around her age. Their momentum and acrobatic skills allowed them to land safely on the balcony of the second floor that had circled the round room.

While this was going on Peter had already fired a web line zeroing in on the flash of red hair he had caught sight of the fourth member of the strange group before his mind had even consciously made the choice to move. In one swift move he released his web line catching the girl with both hands before flipping over in the air to land on his feet. The muscles in his legs absorbing the impact from the twenty or so foot drop without so much as discomfort.

Looking down at the girl in his arms her green eyes met hers. A wave of some unknown emotion shot through him leaving his knees weak for reason that had nothing to do with the drop he just had. His eyes took everything about her. She was wearing a black midriff-baring top, dark gloves with a thin cuff, cargo pants, and a tool belt of some kind. He could tell from his brief once over of her, and the feel of her in his arms, that she had a very athletic body. An almost uncontrollable urge to remove his mask so he could look at her without the filters the lenses in his mask caused him came over him so strong he felt a tremble go through his body.

Both he and the girl visibly shook their heads. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been around pretty red heads before, a picture of his friend Mary Jane enmity came to mind, even though he was a healthy teenager with all the hormones and angst that comes with it he had never felt anything like that before. From the dazed look on the girl's face neither had she.

Two different shouts of warning caused him to look up. Tiger had shouted, "Spider look out," just as the blonde kid she had saved added his own, "K.P. move it monster man coming in." Spider-Man looked up with a start as the form of a raging Green Goblin filled his vision. He had been so enthralled with the girl in his arms he had ignored the fact that his spider sense was going off like a car alarm in his head.

The next instant the villain was on him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay I've got to stop you right there," Anne said much in a much calmer tone than she had used for the entire night. Peter stopped his tale in mid narrative. The boy had gotten a faraway look in his eyes when he mentioned his rescue of her daughter.

Turning to her daughter noticing the same dreamy look she had to fight not to shake her head. That look was going to cause her husband to strap this Spider-Man to a rocket when he meets him. "Okay Kimme how did you and Ron get there, with what I'm guessing is Shego and Dr. Draken?"

Kim set thought for a second for the right way to start her end of the story. "Will you remember Wade calling right before you and Dad left for your separate trips?" With a node from her mother the girl who could do anything started her part of the tale.

Author's Notes: Would like to thank my one reviewer on this story so far for two reasons. One I like to hear how I'm doing good or bad. Second your comment about "Or is one red head as good as another?" concerning Mary Jane and Kim has given me an idea for a scene that will show up later in the story.

Also there's more than just the usual reason that K.P. is having this effect on poor Pete but that will be shown later.


End file.
